Problem: To promote her school's annual Kite Olympics, Genevieve makes a small kite and a large kite for a bulletin board display. For her small kite, Genevieve draws the kite on a grid with the points one inch apart, as shown below.

[asy]
for ( int x = 0; x <= 6; ++x )
{

for ( int y = 0; y <= 7; ++y )

{

dot((x,y));

}
}
draw((0,5)--(3,7)--(6,5)--(3,0)--cycle);
[/asy]

For the large kite she triples both the height and width of the entire grid.

What is the number of square inches in the area of the small kite?
The kite can be divided into two triangles, each with base 7 and altitude 3.  Each area is $(1/2)(7)(3) = 10.5$, so the total area is $2(10.5) = \boxed{21}$ square inches.